


A Sudden and Unexpected Outing

by thebatcove



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Bonding, Hexapede, Hexipede, Horses, Hunting, M/M, Olangi, Pa'li, Riding, Rude - Freeform, Sex, Thanator, banshee - Freeform, forest, power, power complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatcove/pseuds/thebatcove
Summary: A hunting trip with his nemesis is suddenly sprung onto Jake. He goes, despite resisting the idea, and finds that this outing isn't the only one he will be a part of.





	A Sudden and Unexpected Outing

**Author's Note:**

> This will have many chapters, stay tuned. It sounds pretty generic to start but I plan to focus heavily on tribes we haven't yet met, such as the Olangi (as far as we know, they are the people of the plains).

“With him?”  
“Yes.”  
Ugh. Learning the world is important, but he really would rather not go hunting with Tsu'tey. “But he hates me.”  
“He just thinks you are stupid.”  
“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”  
Neytiri’s ear pressed back against her head and she shot Jake a frustrated look. Jake stepped back a little out of instinct.  
“Look I’m sorry, I just don’t think it’s a good idea, ya know? Maybe I should...learn more stuff first.”  
“He will teach you.”  
“Why can’t you teach me?”  
She scoffed. “I try to teach you but you do not learn.” She paused and crossed her arms. “I would like a ‘break’.”  
Jake laughed at her use of a human word, and stopped himself from dragging it out further. If there was one thing he did learn, it’s not to argue with Neytiri. She sighed, and her anger turned to compassion as she touched his arm. “Jake, he is smart, and a strong warrior. There are things he can teach you that I cannot. Please go with him.”  
Her eyes were pleading, in a sense, and he easily gave in.  
Unfortunately this still didn’t fix his problem. He was a dog in a wolf pack, and the alpha wasn’t welcoming. Well the future alpha at least. But still, somehow, Neytiri got Tsu'tey to agree to take him out hunting in the first place.  
The way Jake saw it—this was about to be the most awkward trip he’d had yet. Geez he can barely take down a Hexapede with Neytiri guiding him and that’s just a fancy deer.

A bow bounced off his back and he jumped with surprise, the next Olo'eyktan standing cockishly behind him, judging him for not catching.  
“Good morning.” Jake greeted, unimpressed but letting the Na’vi’s ego slide. He bent down and picked up the bow.  
“Are you ready?” Tsu'tey asked.  
“I mean I guess, I didn’t really get a heads up though.”  
“Always be ready.”  
“I—uh, alright.”  
Tsu'tey turned, gesturing for Jake to follow. He wore a leather braided strap over his shoulder, adorned with green feathers for what Jake assumed was camouflage, but he wouldn’t put it past Tsu'tey to be showing off. The strap was attached to a quiver that held enough arrows for both of them. “Where are we going?” Jake asked.  
“We are riding West to the border of the Olangi clan.”  
“Is that safe?”  
“Yes.”  
It felt like talking to a wall with these people.  
“Are we taking banshees?”  
“Olangi people ride, not fly. We cannot take Ikran to their border and keep them safe on the plains. We will take the Pa’li.”  
The concept of keeping mounts safe hadn’t really crossed Jake’s mind before, but it made sense. He hadn’t been introduced to the plains before and hadn’t hunted outside of the forest, there’s a lot of coverage in there. But on the other hand Ikran were flying animals, so it’s not like they can’t escape. He decided not to push on that further.

Their bare feet squelched in the wet mud around the puddles as they approached the clearing with the horses. Tsu'tey whistled with his fingers and the Pa’li all turned his attention to him. To the far left one kicked into action. It trotted over obediently. Jake looked around for what he could remember as ‘his’ horse (whatever it’s name was), but couldn’t see it. Tsu'tey connected his hair to his Pa’li as it approached and swung himself up onto it’s back. “You ride with me.”  
“Yeah I—wait like same horse?”  
Tsu’tey’s horse pranced forward and turned itself around so Jake was face first with his thigh. Tsu’tey’s tail hung to the side to give Jake room. This felt a little too intimate.  
“I’d rather take my own.”  
“You’re a scown, Jake Sully. You will die. Sit behind me.”  
Jake sighed. Have you ever spoken to someone who you know you can’t possibly win an argument with? Someone who shuts you down for everything? It’s tiring, and eventually you just have to accept and go with it.  
Jake hesitantly lifted himself onto the horse. He scooted back an inch to get away from Tsu’tey’s ass.  
Without nearly missing a beat the Pa’li took off, the force causing Jake to grab onto Tsu’tey to stay on, and forcing Tsu’tey’s ass back into a thick collision with his crotch. Wonderful! Now he wasn’t just riding with someone he hated, but now he was humping them too. Tsu’tey said nothing and Jake wondered if he was as uncomfortable as he was.  
The Pa’li leapt into the trees, the pair disappearing from sight.


End file.
